The present invention relates generally to a protector for a cable, and more particularly to a mechanical protector for a fiber optic cable.
A fiber optic cable contains one or more optical fibers which light passes through, providing a high speed data connection. Each optical fiber may have a protective layer and the fiber optic cable has an outer protective cover surrounding the one or more optical fibers. Each end of the fiber optic cable may have an optical fiber connector. The optical fiber connector allows continuous data communication between the fiber optic cable and a corresponding receptacle which either end of the fiber optic cable is plugged into. A type of fiber optic cable is an active optical cable (hereinafter “AOC”). An AOC contains optical fibers and a transceiver at both ends of the AOC. The transceiver sends and receives digital electrical input, as a traditional copper cable does, converts the digital electrical input to analog for transmission along the fiber optic cable, and converts the analog input to digital for output. An AOC may be used in data centers and high-performance applications. An AOC may be used in a common electrical port which can accept either a copper cable or an AOC.